Description: This project will use mathematical models to investigate the physical and chemical factors which control the transport of toxic metals in the Aberjona River watershed. Emphasis will be on casual links between metals sources in the northern part of the watershed and the possible contamination of drinking water pumped from Wells G and H, located near the center of the watershed. Models will be used to predict metals concentrations in water pumped from Wells G and H during the 1970's and early 1980's. These predictions will help Massachusetts Institute of Technology toxicologists evaluate connections between metals contamination and a well-documented childhood leukemia cluster. The specific aims of the project are: 1) develop small-scale models of groundwater flow and associated metals transport at the Industriplex and Wells G and H sites; 2) develop a stream flow and transport model which describes the movement of dissolved and suspended metals from Industriplex to Wells G and H via the Aberjona River; and 3) use the models to test transport hypothesis suggested by field observations and to estimate historic metals concentrations in drinking water pumped at Wells G and H. Although the focus is on the Aberjona watershed, the ultimate goal is to understand the processes that control metals transport in any area where environmental contamination can effect human health.